A network is a collection of computers and other hardware components interconnected by communication channels that allow sharing of network resources and information. Where at least one process in one device is able to send/receive data to/from at least one process residing in a remote device, then the two devices are said to be in a network. Generally, more than one computer interconnected through a communication medium for information interchange is called a computer network. Modern devices often use networks to connect with servers for information and services. The need for mobile devices to connect to, and interact with, a network is now common.